Of Strawberries and Green Tea
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: So, just how /did/ Kairi and Niou's relationship begin and last until the beginning of 'It'll Be Alright? Here's the prequel collaboration with Guitongkuri Have fun reading : rated T because I'm absolutely paranoid :D


**A/N: Hey guys~ sorry it's taken me forever to write something. I've been working on my own stuff recently. I can't believe how long I've been working with Kairi and her friends now. I started my freshman year of high school... and now I have less than two weeks left of my senior year... it's so strange. But anyway, this is a collaboration with my imouto-chan who has now changed her name to Guitongkuri. So you'll have to alert her story too if you want to keep up since we'll be alternating chapters. The story is under the same title, so have fun reading :)**

**Cheers,  
**

**~Aoi-Kun  
**

* * *

-Kairi's POV-

Syuu-nii is strange. But that's fine because I still get to hang out with him. Actually, that's how this all started, with Syuu-nii being strange. It was actually a really nice day out…

-3rd person's POV-

"Kairi-chan, are you free today?"

The blue haired girl looked up from the laptop screen she had been peering at to blink at her brother before smiling and replying with, "Of course Syuu-nii, what do you have in mind?"

The boy held up the camera he was cradling in his hands.

"The flowers in the park have bloomed…" Kairi observed softly. Fuji's smile widened, "We can even pick up Yuuta from his school." He added on, though he knew Kairi didn't need any bribing to go out with him. Kairi nodded and lowered the screen on her laptop before getting up and grabbing her bag which contained some money and her cellphone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked brightly. This got a laugh out of the older Fuji as Kairi linked arms with him and pulled him out of her room and down the stairs. "We're going out now 'Kaa-san." Fuji informed their mother as Kairi slowed down to put on her shoes. After both Junior High school students had gotten their shoes on, they were out the door, idle chatter filling the silence for the first couple of blocks before they settled into a quiet, contemplative mood.

They were only about a block or two away from Yuuta's school when loud cries for bubble-tea filled the air. Kairi was snapped from her thoughts and turned to see what the commotion was, murmuring a reply to the question she had heard her brother ask. She found her eyes following a rather tall boy dragging a tiny girl behind him, the little girl being the one who was crying for bubble-tea. A small smile appeared on Kairi's face when she realized they were siblings. Though the boy seemed to be saying 'no' multiple times, Kairi had always had a soft spot for siblings that took care of one another. It was one of the relationships she treasured most. Fuji must have noticed her look because he took her hand in his and tugged on it to get her attention again.

"Why don't we stop for bubble-tea before we head to the park?"

Kairi grinned again and nodded. "Thank you Syuu-nii." The two siblings shared a smile before noticing that the school had let out already and they hurried forward to meet Yuuta, who had just left the school grounds and was running towards them.

* * *

"I'm gonna go look at the fish." Yuuta declared as soon as the trio had entered the small bubble-tea café. He let go of the hand Kairi had clasped and ran towards the fish tank full of multicolored fish. Kairi and Fuji looked on fondly as their brother climbed onto a chair near the tanks and stared at the fish, a happy smile on his face.

"Can you order for us Kairi-chan? I'm going to go watch Yuuta."

Kairi nodded and dug for some money in her bag as she made her way to the counter to order. She looked up when she reached the counter to find herself standing next to the boy from earlier. The cashier held up a hand to tell her to wait a moment as she went into the back. Kairi took that moment to peek at the boy next to her.

"I see you sister won the argument." She commented softly, a smile playing hesitantly on her lips. Apparently his sister had also been looking at the fish and turned to declare, "I'm Etsuko and I win everything!" Kairi laughed at that, her smile widening.

She didn't notice that the boy was staring at her and returned her attention to him when he spoke again. "Yea... She has a way of getting what she wants." He held out a hand. "I'm Niou Masaharu."

Kairi clasped his hand. "Fuji Kairi."

After shaking, Niou tightened his grip slightly so that Kairi couldn't pull her hand away. "I like you already." He said. A light pink passed over Kairi's cheeks at his words. Thankfully the cashier returned to take her order and Niou released her hand so that she could turn and state her order.

"One taro bubble milk tea, one regular bubble milk tea, and one green tea with bubbles, no milk."

Kairi turned to see that Etsuko had appeared at Niou's side and was giving her a curious look. She was rather adorable, if Kairi's judgment wasn't off.

"Nii-tan, who's the pretty girl?"

Kairi's eyes widened slightly at the question and couldn't help but want to hear how Niou was going to respond.

"Kairi. She's going to be your sister-in-law one day," Niou responded with as he picked up his little sister, swooping her into the air and getting a laugh out of the small girl as Kairi turned away, unable to prevent the red from flooding her cheeks. A small hand reached out and poked her, causing her to turn back around, though she found herself avoiding Niou's eyes.

"I want you and my brother to get married."

Kairi quirked an eyebrow, tilting her head, before laughing. "Is that what you get your sister to say to all the girls you want to date?"

"Nah, you're the first. Etsuko hated all the other girls." Niou said, shaking his head.

"It's true~" Etsuko added, reaching up to pull on her brother's spiky hair.

"So what do you say…Friday at 7?"

The cashier had returned with their drinks and was trying to get their attention but neither of the Junior High School students seemed to notice. Kairi's expression went from thoughtful to content as she smiled sweetly. "It's a date." She agreed, causing the little girl in Niou's arms to start cheering, throwing her arms in the air and relinquishing her hold on the strands of her brother's hair.

"Here." Niou shifted Etsuko so that he was holding her with one arm and reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. He flipped it open and held it out to Kairi. "Let me get your number?"

Kairi took out her own phone and traded with Niou, the both of them quickly adding themselves into the other's contacts. They shared one more smile before the cashier's voice finally snapped them out of their world. They paid and parted with "see-you-later's".

Kairi watched Niou walk out the door as he juggled his little sister and his drink while the small girl happily sipped on her bubble milk tea. Only when the door had closed behind the duo did Kairi turn to pick up her own order and bring them over to her brothers. Yuuta took his quickly, getting off the chair and hurrying to the door to pull it open. Fuji took his with a "thank-you" before giving his sister an amused look. Kairi sipped her drink absently, not seeing the look she was being given by her older brother as she walked over to Yuuta, laughing at something he'd said. Soon, the trio had left the café as well and was on their way to the park.

* * *

"Saa Yuuta, let me take this last picture and we can go." Fuji said, his tone kind as he glanced down at his brother who was pulling on his arm. Kairi chuckled from where she was sitting amongst large groups of flowers. Fuji quickly aimed his camera when Yuuta released his arm and focused the image until he was satisfied and he clicked the capture button. He stepped forward and held out a hand to help Kairi to her feet before taking one of Yuuta's hands with his and beginning the walk home. Kairi smiled at the boy's backs as she brushed a bit of dirt from her shorts and shouldered her bag before jogging to catch up, falling into step beside Fuji.

"Who is he?"

Kairi's eyes darted to Fuji's closed ones. "Niou Masaharu-kun and his little sister Etsuko-chan."

"Hmm… what did he want?"

Kairi's cheeks became pink at the question and she puffed her cheeks a little childishly. "I can take care of myself you know Syuu-nii."

Fuji chuckled and took Kairi's free hand with his. "Of course Kairi-chan."

Kairi's grip on Fuji's hand tightened and the three siblings walked quietly. It was only when they were about half a block away from home did Kairi speak up again. Yuuta had pulled his hand free from Fuji's and was already running towards the front door. "Friday. I'm…going out with him. On Friday." She mumbled, only glancing briefly up to see what Fuji's reaction would be. She could already see the beginnings of one of his schemes. "Syuu-nii… please, just this once. Can you trust me?"

Fuji looked down into his adopted sister's gaze. As much as he didn't want to, he nodded. Family was family. And if she was ever hurt he could always plan revenge then.

"I suppose."

"Thank you Syuu-nii."

* * *

Friday seemed to come too quickly and Kairi found herself fidgeting at the kitchen table. Papers littered the space in front of her as she had been going over a couple of forms after getting home from club. She knew how Fuji felt about her deciding to transfer schools, but she felt that this was a necessary step. She couldn't always rely on her brothers to protect her from the world. She'd have to learn to protect herself again.

"Awww, doesn't Kairi-chan look so cute when she's all dressed up 'Kaa-san?"

Kairi's head shot up from her papers and a large smile appeared on her face. "Yumiko-nee-san!" She got up from her seat to give her sister a hug before returning to her chair where her mother was looking over the forms she had almost finished filling out.

"Are you sure about this Kairi-chan?" the woman that had adopted the girl asked. Kairi's expression became serious as she nodded.

"It's necessary."

The serious mood was dissipated when the front door opened and two voices announced that they were home. Kairi left her mother and sister in the kitchen to give hugs to her brothers. The two women exchanged looks over the table.

"She's growing up." The mother sighed, smiling. Yumiko nodded in agreement.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

* * *

"Kai-nee-san looks pretty." Yuuta said after Kairi had finally let go of him from the hug she had pulled him into. The older girl laughed.

"Thank you Yuuta."

He ran off into the kitchen leaving the two older siblings together.

"I'm conflicted."

Kairi turned her attention to Fuji. "About what Syuu-nii?"

"I don't want you to look so cute when you go out with him, but I don't want you to go out not looking cute."

His explanation had a smile twitching at Kairi's lips as she fought back her laughter. "Oh, the pains of being an older brother, neh, Syuu-nii?"

The elder joined in with soft laughter before the both of them were interrupted by the doorbell. As one, they turned to the front door, contemplating it.


End file.
